El harem de Jokuro
by RC1997
Summary: Un genin de Kumo llega a la Aldea de la Hoja de intercambio. Su propósito: hacer suyas a las mujeres más atractivas de la aldea. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Debido a la paz reinante en el mundo, las 5 Grandes Aldeas ninja firmaron un tratado de colaboración entre ellas. Dicha colaboración incluía intercambios entre los genin de las distintas aldeas.

Así, con motivo de este proyecto, un joven genin de 13 años, con la piel bronceada característica de Kumo, con pelo negro y ojos verdosos. Su cuerpo, musculado por el intenso entrenamiento se podía apreciar a través de su vestimenta habitual, pantalones negros y camiseta de tirantes. Se llamaba Jokuro, y al atravesar las puertas verdes de la aldea de la Hoja, en dirección a la Academia, fue recibido por un profesor moreno con una cicatriz en la nariz, que le hablaba sobre sus futuros compañeros de equipo.

Sin embargo, Jokuro no le escuchaba. Su cabeza estaba absorta en las mujeres de la aldea. Eran diferentes a las de Kumo, pero igual de bellas. Ya en su aldea se había acostado con unas cuantas mujeres, ninjas y civiles, por lo que tenía mucha experiencia en el sexo.

Llegaron al sitio mientras el hombre le seguía soltando un rollo, Jokuro se fijó en una hermosa mujer con cabello peliazul y cuerpo voluptuoso que había en la puerta de la Academia, hablando con un hombre alto con raras gafas que ocultaban sus ojos. Jokuro sonrió malvadamente, pensando ya en su próxima presa.

* * *

Hinata y Jokuro estaban consumando su pasión en su apartamento. Hinata montaba a Jokuro sin piedad, mientras éste agarraba sus grandes pechos. La peliazul gritaba su nombre una y otra vez.

"¡JOKUROOOOO, JOKUROOOO!", gritaba excitada Hinata.

El joven genin sonreía viendo los enormes senos de Hinata botando ante sus ojos. Llevaba solo un mes en la aldea, y ya se había acostando con varias mujeres. Sin embargo, su favorita hasta el momento era sin duda la MILF que estaba follando sin piedad justo ahora. Jokuro creía que la joven, tímida e inocente, iba a llevarle mucho tiempo antes de poder acostarse con ella, pero para su sorpresa la peliazul no tardó ni una tarde en caer rendida ante él. Desde entonces, Jokuro traía a la mujer a su casa, a la espalda de su marido Uchiha, que nunca estaba en la aldea, y de su hijo pequeño, cuidado por los sirvientes del clan.

"¡DIOS DIOS DIOS! ¡ TU PENE ES DE LOCURA", chillaba excitada la Hyuga.

Hinata estaba extasiada, cada cabalgada ocasionaba que el enorme pene de Jokuro penetrara hasta lo más profundo de su estrecha vagina, que ya se había adaptado al tamaño de su miembro.

"¡MÁS FUERTE! ¡ DAME MÁS FUERTE, JOKURO!", gemía, llevándose una mano a los pechos y pellizcando sus pezones, duros de la excitación.

"Eres una auténtica puta, Hinata", gruñó Jokuro. "Dí que eres mi puta".

"SÍ JOKURO, SOY TU PUTA. ¡NO PARES DE FOLLARME CON TU DURO PENE", Hinata sentía cómo la mirada se le íba al techo, perdida en el placer, su mente no podía enlazar dos pensamientos seguidos. Miró hacia abajo a sus grandes pechos, que botaban como un par de melones. Pese al temblor de sus piernas, la peliazul forzó sus muslos para penetrarse todavía más fuerte, el sonido de los testículos de su amante chocando contra su jugoso culo resonando.

"¡Me corro, putita! ¿Dónde quieres que lo haga?", exclamó el genin.

¡AH! ¡HÁZLO DENTRO DE MÍ", gritó desesperada la Hyuga.

Hinata se corrió con un alarido, y chilló de placer al sentir el pene de Jokuro hincharse y liberar una erupción tras otra de semen, llenándo cada espacio de su vientre. En el momento que el joven sacó su pene de su estrechez, el esperma salió como un chorro. Ambos respiraban pesadamente, Hinata murmurándo todavía gemidos para sí misma.

Jokuro volteó a la peliazul, cogiéndola del cabello. Sonrió cuando la MILF se sobresaltó al notar su todavía duro pene otra vez pidiéndo entrada en su vagina. No queriendo hacer esperar a su putita, Jokuro la estacó con dureza.

"¡OOOOOOOOHHH!"

"Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante, Hyuga. Te voy a follar hasta que no recuerdes ni tu nombre", tenían todo el día por delante, Jokuro aprovechando que había terminado temprano la misión dificultad D con su equipo.

"¡AH SÍ SÍ! ¡SIGUE GOLPEANDO MI VIENTRE!", la ojiperla se corría, recuperándose de su cansancio al sentir la tormenta de placer que le daba su macho.

Verdaderamente Jokuro aporreaba su útero con su pene. _Su enorme y ancho pene_ , salivaba Hinata. Por mucho que no quisiera, por mucho que luego el arrepentimiento la atormentara, la peliazul no podía resistirse al pollón de 23 centímetros que le había descubierto un mundo de placer y lujuria. Un pene que ahora mismo estaba desgarrando las paredes de su maltrecha vagina, arrancándole un chillido tras otro de placer.

"¡JOKURO! ¡JOKURO! ¡JOKURO!", el joven estocaba sin piedad a Hinata, que soltaba alaridos de gozo por su boca.

Le estaba dando una follada bestial, follándola como un animal desde atrás en perrito. La ojiperla se corría del puro gusto, sin necesidad de fingir como hacía con su marido, vocalizando sin ninguna vergüenza lo que sentía. Amaba la forma en la que un chico recién salido de la academia la dominaba, la usaba como su puta para obtener placer.

"¡AMO TU POLLÓN! ¡AH! ¡DAME MÁS, QUIERO MÁS!".

La vida es buena, Jokuro pensaba. Pero follarse a Hinata es todavía mejor. Esta noche iba a romper a la ojiperla de nuevo, haciéndola su putita por el resto de su vida, preñándola con sus semen. No sería la primera vez que deja embarazada a una mujer, ya lo había hecho con una camarera en Kumo. Sin embargo, por mucho que le gustara estocar sin piedad cada noche a Hinata, Jokuro quería más.

"Mañana quiero que vengas otra vez. Y no olvides lo que te dije. Trae a tu hermanita contigo, o si no me desharé de tí, puta", amenazó el chico, subrayando cada frase con una fuerte estocada.

"¡COMO DESEES AMO! ¡SOY TU ESCLAVA! ¡AH AH AH AH! ¡ME CORRO, ME CORRO OTRA VEZ!", Hinata terminó su promesa con otro potente orgasmo. Jokuro ni se inmutó ante la repentina contracción de su vagina, siguiendo golpeando con su pene el cálido vientre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hanabi**

El siguiente día, una cansada Hinata con ligeras ojeras visitó los terrenos del clan para recoger a su pequeño hijo, Izuna. El niñito estaba siendo cuidado por una dama de confianza de la peliazul, Natsu Hyuga, que ya se había encargado de cuidar a su hermana pequeña Hanabi durante la infancia.

"¡Mamáaaa!", el pequeño exclamó. Hinata lo acogió entre sus brazos. Su quiero niño, de ojos y pelo negro provenientes de su lado Uchiha.

"Muchas gracias Natsu. ¿No ha dado problemas, verdad?". La doncella lo negó.

"No olvide la reunión mensual de esta tarde, Lady Hinata", le recordó antes de irse. Hinata no lo había olvidado, tenía que aprovechar para conversar con hermana Hanabi, tal y como su amo le había ordenado.

La bella peliazul realizó las tareas del hogar y paseó con Izuna durante la mañana hasta la hora de la reunión de clan. Junto con su hermana, que ejercía como líder después de que su padre se retirara y la propia Hinata decidiera formar parte del clan Uchiha, discutieron la situación del hogar y los movimientos financieros. Nada destacable y sin duda una reunión aburrida, pero era el deber que tenían para con sus familiares.

"Uwaaahhh, estoy destrozada, hermana mayor". dijo Hanabi mientras se estiraba como una leona. "¿Te apetece ir a las aguas termales? A la privada del líder de clan, por supuesto. Sé que eres pudorosa, allí podremos estar solas".

Hinata sonrió. Los baños termales serían un buen lugar para hablar en privado, ya que estaban situados en la mansión principal, accesible solo para ellas y unos pocos ancianos, que estarían ocupados en sus tareas.

"Claro, Hanabi".

Ya en las aguas, Hanabi le preguntaba por su hijito Izuna. Estaba encantadísima de ser tía y adoraba al niño, al que malcriaba con chucherías y juguetes cada vez que podía.

"Sabes Hinata, desde pequeña te he tenido envidia. Desde que eras una cría has has sido muy hermosa y muy voluptuosa", su hermana le comentó.

¿Envidia?, Hinata se sorprendió. Por sus problemas de confianza, jamás se había considerado una mujer hermosa, y además la avergonzaban sus curvas, en especial sus pechos, pero desde la guerra eso había cambiado. Y su hermana Hanabi, tan delgada que había sido, con los años había madurado y se había desarrollado igual que ella, sus cuerpos dos copias, excepto que Hinata tenía algo más de pecho, mientras que Hanabi destacaba por su firme trasero.

"Aunque ahora ya no sea una tabla de planchar, los hombres no quieren nada conmigo", hizo un puchero con la boca. Hinata se rió suavemente.

"Siempre has sido una niña dura, que no dejaba a nadie acercarse a tí. A pesar de eso, sé que muchos hombres están interesados en tí. Por ejemplo, Konohamaru...". Ante el nombre del chico, las mejillas de su hermana se sonrojaron levemente.

"Pero no me gustan. Ninguno me quiere por como soy, solo ven el poder Hyuga cuando me miran. Quiero algo como tú y Sasuke", refunfuñó. "Hermana Hinata, sé que se quieren pero ¿cómo soportas que no esté nunca en la aldea?"

La respuesta era difícil. Hinata lo amaba, y entendía el por qué realizaba ese duro trabajo, aceptándolo como una peregrinación personal por sus crímenes pasados. Pero, eso no lo hacía menos duro.

"Es complicado, Hanabi. Tengo a Izuna, a mis compañeros Kiba y Shino, a tí y al clan, que lo hace más fácil".

"¿No te sientes sola por las noches?". Ante la afirmación de la peliazul, Hanabi siguió. "Creo que no no sería capaz de estar sola, Hinata. Habría buscado a otro hombre para rellenar ese vacío."

Hinata miró para otro lado. Su hermana, sin saberlo, estaba llegando al punto que ella quería, pero era complicado. ¿Qué pasaría si Hanabi no entendía su relación con él? Había amenazado con apartarla, cosa que Hinata no quería ni imaginar que ocurriera.

"Hanabi...", la peliazul tragó."Tengo un amante"

Su hermana se sobresaltó. "¿Qué?". Hinata procedió a contarle su situación. Que estaba acostándose con un genin de apenas 13 años. Era una cosa que Hanabi no podía entender, el cómo su hermana, pudiendo tener a cualquier hombre, elige a un niño. Claro que su hermana pequeña no había probado el poderío sexual de Jokuro.

"Ven esta noche conmigo, Hanabi. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás".

* * *

Jokuro estaba tomando una ducha fría tras un día duro de entrenamientos con sus compañeros, cuando notó la puerta entrar. Envuelto en una toalla, salió a recibir la visita. Era su putita favorita Hinata. ¡Y también su deliciosa hermana Hanabi! Una total sonrisa se adueñó de su cara.

"Hinata, has cumplido con lo que te dije". Sin esperar una respuesta, se dirigió a su cuarto, tirándose en la cama. "Y como tal, te daré tu recompensa".

Hanabi miraba con curiosidad al crío. Tenía que reconocer que era bastante guapo, y vestido con solo una toalla podía apreciar su bronceada piel y fuertes músculos para su edad. Sin embargo nada explicaba por qué tenía hechizado a su dulce hermana.

"Ven aquí, Hanabi. Vas a ser mi nueva putita".

La Hyuga iba a responder al joven cuando éste se quitó la toalla que le cubría, revelando su cuerpo desnudo.

"¡Dios mío!". A Hanabi se le escapó de sorpresa al ver el largo pene de Jokuro, semierecto. ¡Era enorme! Un picor surgió en entre sus piernas, llevaba mucho tiempo sin un amante.

Sin perder un segundo, la líder de clan se arrodilló en la cama, tomando el miembro con su mano. Se lo llevó a la boca para saborearlo con su lengua. Mientras tanto, Jokuro le quitaba rápidamente la ropa, revelando unos grandes pechos acompañados de un precioso trasero en forma de corazón. Jokuro silvó para sí mismo al apreciar la jugosa masa con sus manos, sin duda Hanabi tenía mejor culo que su hermana.

Hanabi intentó meterse el largo miembro del genin entero en la garganta, pero no lo consiguió. Se sobresaltó al sentir otras manos aparte de las del joven tocarla. Su hermana Hinata quería sumarse a la fiesta, y colocó sus dos enormes pechos alrededor del pene, ayudándola a darle placer.

"Ya es suficiente. Hanabi, es hora de estrenarte. Vas a gozar como una perra".

La morena se sonrió. Hasta ahora había actuado muy sumisa, debido a lo cachonda que estaba, pero no iba a dejar que un crío la mandara.

"No te pases niño. No vas a poder aguantar mi ritmo". Montando encima del genin, Hanabi se colocó el miembro en sus labios menores. El roce con su entrada le provocó un escalofrío. Por fin iba a sentir lo que su hermana le había contado.

"Puedo montarte hasta el amanecer", mirando a los ojos marrones de Jokuro, se hundió en el miembro, siendo penetrada por toda la longitud, su estrecha vagina acogiéndolo en un solo impulso. Hanabi gimió al sentir el pene abrirla, pero no podía ceder.

Jokuro agarró sus caderas, asumiendo el reto. La Hyuga comenzó a mover sus caderas, botando suavemente. Apoyándose en los fuertes hombros, iba tomando impulso. Jokuro disfrutaba del tremendo culo, que subía y bajaba mientras Hanabi lo cabalgaba.

"Uuuuwaaaahh. Fuuuuuaaaa", la morena no podía evitar gemir del placer. "Me está llenando completamente".

No solo era largo, también era ancho y cada penetración tocaba partes de su ser que no sabía que existían. Apretando sus muslos fuertemente, Hanabi se movía desesperada, tratando de exprimir un orgasmo de Jokuro. Quería correrse y sentir el esperma llenarla por dentro.

"Jokuro, se siente increíble". Su espalda se curvaba del placer, Hanabi lo montaba lo más rápido y duro que podía, pero no era suficiente. Estaba llena de deseo.

Pero Jokuro quería dominarla, enseñarle quien era el amo de la situación. Agarrando de nuevo sus caderas, la recolocó sobre su barriga, con su hermoso trasero dispuesto ante él. Quizás otro día jugaría con su otro agujero, ahora Jokuro quería llenarla con su leche.

"AAHAHH", Hanabi chilló cuando Jokuro la penetró de nuevo con vigor. Las caderas del genin la golpeaban rítmicamente. La joven solo podía aguantar las acometidas, sentía sus piernas derretirse de placer cada vez que el pollón la llenaba.

"¡MÁS FUERTE, MÁS FUERTE!", Hanabi chillaba. Jokuro pasó a golpear el firme culo, el dolor no molestaba a la ojiperla para nada, es más, cada golpe la hacía gemir más fuerte. Amaba como el joven la estaba tratando, dominando como a un juguete.

"¡OOOHHH DIOS! ¡Me corro!". Con un aullido, Hanabi alcanzó su primer orgasmo de la noche. Normalmente cualquier otro hombre se correría, y aquí acabaría el sexo. Pero no Jokuro. El genin continuó follándola sin cambiar de ritmo, haciendo que la Hyuga siguiera llorando de placer.

Durante una hora entera, Jokuro folló sin piedad el vientre de la ojiperla, que se corrió decenas de veces como una loba.

"¡ME VAS A ROMPER, JOKURO!". Tras todos los orgasmos que le había arrancado, no pudo aguantar más y bañó la vagina de Hanabi con su leche. Sin embargo, la dureza de su pene no cambió lo más mínimo.

"Deja que te eche una mano, Hanabi", su hermana Hinata, que había estado masturbándose todo este tiempo, la sustituyó. Aulló al sentir el pene de Jokuro abrirla, aporreando su vientre, impregnado de los jugos de su hermana pequeña.

"¡JOKUROOOOO!". Hinata era muy callada, pero en la cama se transformaba y no dudaba en vocalizar su placer como una perra en celo.

* * *

Hanabi montaba como poseída a Jokuro. Su hermana mayor Hinata había acabado rendida tras varias rondas de sexo, y había caído dormida. Le tocaba a ella seguir disfrutando del enorme pene del joven. Salivaba, su mente perdida en el deseo y lujuria, bendecía a Hinata por haberla convertido en la nueva puta de Jokuro.

"¡MMMHH AAAHHHH!". Explotando en un último orgasmo devastador, Hanabi calló rendida. Ni siquiera sintió como Jokuro la llenaba su útero con su semilla.

Jokuro, por su parte, estaba contento con la nueva adquisición. Las hermanas Hyuga eran increíbles amantes, pero nada ni nadie podía aplacar su lujuria. Y ya tenía fijado su próximo objetivo: la pelirroja Uzumaki.


End file.
